


Magnetism

by dulcedinem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco is still a major dickhead, F/M, Frenemies, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Literally And Figuratively, Love/Hate, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pansy is a ~cool girl~, Short One Shot, Smut, Tea is served, a desk is involved as expected, dransy, pure smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcedinem/pseuds/dulcedinem
Summary: Pansy leaned over his lap, her breath hot against him.“You need this.” She murmured, parroting his earlier words, loving when he returned her stare with a wild gaze.





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【中文翻译】Magnetism by dulcedinem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269970) by [fourtable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable)

> a quick fun lil one-shot

Draco sighed, eyes already rolling towards the ceiling. 

“Gods, was there a strike this week at Gringotts, or were you truly the best they could send?”

Pansy barked out a laugh, setting her briefcase down gently on the plush dark green carpet of Draco’s office. Her hands smoothed over the edges of her work robes as she glanced around the office. Typically posh, no surprises there. Her gaze caught Draco’s, his features perfectly arranged in a look of bored disdain. Merlin, had he always been such a prat? 

“So good to see you too, Draco. Actually, I _was_ the best they could send.” Pansy flashed him a quick grin, walking towards the chair in front of Draco’s desk and seating herself. 

“Yes, walk right in, take a seat, please.” Draco muttered as he brushed aside a stack of paperwork to clear his desk. 

“A messy desk? Tsk, Draco, I didn’t expect that from you.” Pansy’s voice carried an easy lilt to it as she clicked her tongue in mild disappointment. She watched in private glee as Draco’s nostrils flared at her comment, his jaw tensing just lightly. Pansy waited for Draco to speak next. He drew in a deep breath and tented his hands, pushing the pads of his fingers together in a show of mild exasperation.

“Parkinson, let’s try this again. Welcome to the offices of Malfoy & Associates—”

Pansy scoffed, her hand gesturing to the office.

“Are you the associate then?”

Draco drew in his second breath, tried again.

“As you will know from our Gringotts file, we own and operate Malfoy Apothecary, Malfoy Capital, Malfoy—”

“Yes, yes, Draco, all very original names. I’ve read the documents and am very familiar with your company’s files.” Waving him off again, Pansy felt her frustration flare for the first time. Did he truly believe she showed up here without even _reading_ the files? Answering her earlier thought, she realized: yes, he had always been a prat. And yes, he really did think she came unprepared. 

“Parkinson, are you going to insist on being _quite_ so difficult this entire meeting? I was told this would be a meeting with a top consultant, not a romp between chums of years gone by.” Draco’s voice dripped with scorn and Pansy chose to ignore his question. 

Tossing her short, chopped bob over her shoulder, she eased into her chair and clicked open her notepad.

“I’m just taking the piss out of you, Draco, relax.” 

Her and Draco’s relationship in school had always been a bit testy, so Pansy wasn’t overly surprised a hint of animosity followed them now. In school they had always remained competitive. Over their O.W.L.’s exams, over friends, who could scare the most first years, etcetera. 

“And,” Pansy added, “don’t call me Parkinson, this isn’t fifth year. It’s not cute anymore.” 

The tips of Draco’s ears burned, singing his pale skin with a growing spread of red. 

“Fine,” Draco hissed, turning his attention back to the file in front of him. He flicked his wand at the tea set laid out on the side of his desk and Pansy watched in amusement as the two delicate cups filled with steaming tea, little gold teaspoons gently swirling in spoonfuls of sugar. 

“Let’s move on then.” Draco slid over a cup of tea to Pansy, who nodded her thanks.

“Yes, lets.”

Perhaps a surprise to both of them, they did manage to make it through a number of files together with relatively few barbs thrown back and forth. Forty minutes into their meeting, Pansy had even dragged her chair over to Draco’s side. The little tea set beside them continued to refill their cups. The clock ticked softly behind them, and Draco even waved away his assistant when he knocked and asked if they needed anything. 

In the midst of discussing the recent rise in investors for the Malfoy brand of Superior Red, Pansy glanced up and caught Draco eyeing her carefully.

“And that’s why we’ve identified that a number of investors suggest a rebranding of—what?”

“Nothing,” Draco shook his head, letting the edges of his lips quirk into a half smile. “But I admit I might have underestimated you, Parkinson.”

“Pansy.” She muttered under her breath, turning back to the file in her hands. 

“As I was saying,” she cleared her throat, “the idea of possibly rebranding Superior Red could generate new interest that isn’t strictly based in, hmm, shall we say, old money.” 

Draco considered her statement for a moment before uncrossing his long legs and resting an elbow against his desk.

“What if I like the name.” He quipped, his head tilting.

“I’m just a consultant, Draco. I give you our suggestions, you choose to implement them or not.” Pansy pursed her lips and exhaled slowly. 

Draco hummed a quick response, and Pansy could feel the ghost of his breath against her skin. She hadn’t realized just how…close they were sitting. Or how Draco was eyeing her in a way that she could only describe as vaguely predatory. 

Pansy watched as his hand reached out and ran through her hair slowly, his fingers playing with the edges of her hair. 

“It’s softer than it looks.” Draco surmised, his eyes locked on her hair, watching the dark strands play against his pale fingers. 

“Tosser.” Pansy whispered. A loud voice in her head instructed her to quickly push his hand away and curse him out. A softer voice told her to pause, curious. 

“Prat.” Draco returned, his hand moving to grasp the back of her neck firmly, his hand spanning from the curve of her neck and along the top of her back. 

“Absolute knob.” Pansy whispered.

Draco grinned at her response, moving his body towards her as he pulled her head closer, covering her mouth with his. Pansy felt a jolt at his touch, startled by the softness of his lips, the sweep of his tongue against her bottom lip. 

Refusing to give Draco the upper hand, Pansy carefully shoved his hand away and broke away from his kiss. She watched an array of emotions flash across Draco’s face—confusion, annoyance, desire. Pansy pushed herself out of her chair and closed the short distance between her and Draco. She stood in front of him and gripped his shoulders in her hands, swinging her leg over his lap and coming to straddle him. She dug her nails into the smoothness of his shirt, enjoying the way he flinched underneath her as she leaned forward and grazed the shell of his ear with her lips.

“Your actions are wildly inappropriate.” She murmured, teasing. 

Draco moved quicker than she did, capturing her wrists in his hands and holding them tightly by her lower back. 

Pansy laughed, arching an eyebrow in response.

“Going to make me call you sir?” 

Draco groaned beneath her and Pansy felt the swell of his cock against her thigh, feeling her own desire twist in response. Draco released her wrists, instead grasping at her upper thighs, lifting her body with him as he stood. Caught off guard, Pansy gasped and clutched at his neck, her fingers twining between strands of blonde. Draco held her like that for a beat, capturing her mouth again in a crushing kiss. Pansy’s bottom lip swelled in response to being pulled and sucked, her mouth opening for Draco’s tongue to stroke deeper inside. 

Pulling back and gulping in a breath, Draco set Pansy down on the edge of his desk, bunching her skirt up around her waist and carefully working at the top buttons of her robe. The heavy fabric fell with a soft noise around the desk and Draco gently pushed Pansy down until her back was flush against the desk, papers cascading and falling off the other side of the desk in response. 

Pansy watched Draco hungrily. She felt her expectant need edge between sharp desire and a sick sense of triumph. She had wanted him, years ago. Her teenage crush had grown into a deep want that Draco had wholly ignored, instead focusing on the playful disdain that marked their friendship. After Hogwarts and the aftermath of the war, they had lost contact, purposefully letting the remnants of their relationship die.

A small gasp escaped Pansy’s lips as Draco stroked her curve of her foot, pulling her leg into the air and pressing a kiss to the arch. His mouth dragged slow kisses upwards around the bend of her calf, pausing at the dip behind her knee, before working up her thigh. Draco’s teeth grazed the softness of her inner thigh and nibbled at the skin there, watching as Pansy’s skin puckered in response. Chills ran to her core as she watched him, now bent over before her. 

He paused at the dip between her thigh and hip, slowly releasing her leg and pulling the other to his mouth, repeating the process again. Pansy hissed at the excruciating slowness, at the way his lips teased down her skin. 

“You need this.” Draco purred, his voice vibrating against her skin. “Admit it Pansy, you’ve always needed this.”

Pansy tilted her head back and laughed, shaking her head. 

Draco lowered her leg and ran his hands over her blouse, tweaking at her nipple through the fabric. Pansy raised herself to meet Draco this time, her palms flat against the desk. Her mouth sought his, and she kissed him deeply, desperate for the pressure of his lips. 

Draco’s hand slipped up Pansy’s thigh again, nudging her knees open with his knuckles and brushing at the fabric of her knickers. Pansy elicited a soft whine and inched her body closer. 

Teasingly, Draco traced her mouth with his tongue while his thumb rubbed in lazy circles around the front of her knickers. Pansy began to pant into his mouth, moving one hand to grip the back of his neck and deepen their kiss. Slipping a finger past the fabric, the pad of his thumb pushed against her clit as he slid a single finger into her. 

Pansy’s moan caught in her throat and escaped as a breathless sigh. Her head lolled back, her fan of dark hair stark against her blouse, as Draco sucked and nibbled at the skin along her neck. She titled her hips up as he slid his finger in and out of her, curving it to catch and press against the softness of her inner clit. Pansy arched as he slipped another finger in, her head snapping up to catch Draco’s mouth in a kiss. Draco’s other hand squeezed and grasped at the thick of her hip, fingers digging into her ass. Pansy’s tongue eased into his mouth as she raked one set of nails down the small of his back, enjoying the elicit gasp he released. 

“Another.” Pansy murmured, feeling pleasure bloom and spread from her core.

Draco did, increasing the slow and punishing rhythm of his fingers and urging her towards her peak. Pansy felt pleasure roll through her body and douse her, pushing her body up against Draco’s fingers. Draco swallowed the gasp of her orgasm in his mouth, gently biting at her bottom lip. 

Pansy shuddered as she came down, watching as Draco stepped back. She slid herself off the desk, pulling her skirt back down over her hips and tucking in the edges of her blouse. Draco was watching her with a starved look. He towered over her, his erection straining against the edges of his trousers. 

“Going to return the favour?” He baited, sitting back down in his chair, his arms stretching to frame the back of his head. 

“Always so cocky.” Pansy tsked her tongue against the front of her teeth. Pulling her wand from her discarded robe, she flicked it with a quick snap and long ropes twined from the end, directed by Pansy’s wand to catch Draco’s wrists and tie them in firm knots behind his chair.

Draco’s dark grey eyes—clouded with lust—widened in surprise. 

“So this is how you like it.” He inferred, watching as Pansy pocketed her wand and came to stand in front of Draco. 

Slowly, she lowered herself until she was kneeling in front of him. She perched on the balls of her feet, supported by the back of her heels. Her hands gently rested and pushed against his knees, spreading his legs open. Draco’s gaze darkened with need and Pansy saw some of his arrogance slip as she rubbed her hand against the fabric of his trousers, palming his erection until he groaned. Pansy leaned over his lap, her breath hot against him. 

“You need this.” She murmured, parroting his earlier words, loving when he returned her stare with a wild gaze. 

Her fingers deftly undid the front of his trousers, pulling his erection over the edge of his briefs until his cock hung heavy against his stomach. Draco strained against the ropes around his hand. 

Pansy grinned at the sight of him, clothed but for his erection, pulling against the ropes. She stood and leaned against the desk, admiring the sight. 

“Wh-what’re you doing?” Draco hissed as Pansy slipped on her robe and pocked the notebook she had dropped earlier. 

She walked back towards him and chastely kissed the edge of his mouth. 

“Draco, darling, I’ve always wanted you, but I’ve never really needed you.”

Draco’s mouth dropped as she gathered her briefcase and quietly popped the door to his office open, shooting him a little wave.

“I’ll send someone over later to complete your files.” 

Pansy blew Draco a quick kiss over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her, her lips curving at the sound of Draco’s protests from the other side of the room.


End file.
